


The Glory of the Sorcerer King

by Kiatight



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Control, Other, Religion, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatight/pseuds/Kiatight
Summary: A behind the scenes look at just how Neia Baraja became so obsessed with His Majesty the Sorcerer King.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Neia Baraja
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	The Glory of the Sorcerer King

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my first written… anything really. It’s very lewd, straight-up mind control erotica. If that doesn’t interest you, I can’t recommend it. Spoilers for Overlord Volume 12 and 13. Anyway! This is my interpretation of what goes on behind the scenes of the two volumes, and why Neia changes and becomes who she is. I’m not expecting it to be great, but please share any feedback you have with me!

From the moment they had stepped into the capital, Ainz had been watching them remotely. The team sent by the Holy Kingdom was made up of paladins, emissaries led by the leader of the order of holy paladins herself. Ainz looked through the intelligence documents again… her name was Remedios apparently. There was, of course, a similar document on each member of the group… only one member's page was particularly sparse. Neia Baraja. The blonde girl with scary eyes was a squire and, according to the page, her father was a talented archer.

Though the plan didn't actually call for Ainz's subterfuge (he would never bear that responsibility willingly) he was supposed to find a way to increase his following among the factions of the Holy Kingdom. Maybe… just maybe, there might be a way he could pull something off behind the scenes. Something worthy of the praise that Demiurge and Albedo heaped upon his intelligence. He considered Neia's position… a squire had a lot to gain and less to lose. Well, maybe that wasn't the case, but it seemed so in Ainz's imagination. She was the lowest-ranking member of the delegation, so she would most likely be treated as the black sheep of the group. In fact, If the files on Remedios were close enough to the truth it seemed certain. 

There must have been some other reason for her to have been brought along, something the files were missing. Deciding not to worry about it until the time came, Ainz turned to battle strategy. Though a battle of wits was much different from one of might, Ainz had the advantage of magic on his side in either. Mental domination and control magic wasn't exactly his _specialty_ but as a spell caster, he had memorized more spells than nearly any other. As he thought of the spells he would need, his mind ran faster than it did when contemplating any other matter. Indeed, he was a master at this. If he simply thought of this political engagement as PVP then there might be no challenge at all. 

~~~~

The emissaries were due for their visit today. Ainz rehearsed his lines mentally as he looked over the scrap of paper he had prepared. Perhaps more important than his actions were the spells he had cast throughout the throne room. Subtle low-level auras, spreading emotions and sowing the seeds of discord among the emissaries that he needed were spread throughout the room. In contrast to his favored auras such as despair, these were giving off positive emotions. When Albedo had inquired about their purpose he had more or less brushed her off with a statement about wanting to make the paladins feel more at ease. When he had implied that the spells might make him seem more regal she seemed to accept his decision. Ainz readied himself for the massive expenditure of mana his plan would surely incur. 

The conversation progressed as expected, by Albedo anyway. Ainz hadn't really considered anything outside of her suggestions when making his notes, so the script was fairly simple. Ainz's interest was certainly piqued when the squire he had targeted spoke out of turn on her country's behalf. Perhaps the aura's were subtly taking effect already? They weren't really all that important in the grand scheme of things, it was only Ainz’s experience as a businessman that told him first impressions were important. Since her answer was more or less within the bounds of the script, Ainz merely deflected it to Albedo and ended the encounter. He knew that the people of the Holy Kingdom couldn't afford to wait the 2 years that Neia had "bargained" him down to on the topic of sending out Momon. This was all part of Albedo and Demiurge's scheme to create instability in the kingdom after all. He had considered what they expected of him and didn't really feel that he was up to the task, but at the very least if his related and unplanned efforts were performed in secret then they wouldn't be questioned.

Ainz used a spell to make himself invisible and followed Neia silently from behind. Once she was separated from the group, it would be easy to implant the suggestions that he had in mind without her suspecting a thing. In his heavy bouts of downtime, Ainz had recently been performing experiments with some of the spells that he hadn't cast since the Great Tomb of Nazarick had been transported to this world. After seeing the alternate effects that the horn of the goblin general had had when used by Enri, he considered that not everything functioned exactly the same as it had in Yggsdrasil. The main spell in question was a 7th tier spell called [Greater Hypnosis] - in Yggsdrasil it had been a simple single-target sleep spell that could be used for utility crowd control, and lowering a monster's aggression. 

Apparently here, it functioned more like what Ainz imagined a traditional hypnotically induced state was. Ainz had only ever seen hypnosis in media before, so he couldn't verify if it had any differences from actual hypnosis, but he could still test its limitations. It seemed that once entranced by the spell he could give the target powerful suggestions that they wouldn't remember, and they would wake-up completely unaware they had been affected at all. The subject would wake up on his command, if they were to take any damage, or if two minutes passed without a suggestion being given. The suggestions didn’t seem strong enough to override someone's will completely. His test subjects might have been exceptionally strong-willed though, perhaps level was a factor? In any case, so far, after a single usage of the spell, only topics that the person didn't have major feelings about would usually be swayed. It was a disappointing result, but Ainz figured it might fit into his plans regardless. Best case? The spell worked more effectively on humans than beings of Nazarick. 

Due to the nature of mental magic, priming the subject beforehand was an excellent idea for speeding up the process. Indeed, that was the case in all manner of games, from tabletop RPGs to MMOs. The auras of trust were supposed to partially fill that role, in case it proved necessary. However, with enough time, even the strong-willed could begin following out of character suggestions. The most important factor of resisting most mental magic was a clear mind, but only someone well-disciplined could maintain that constantly. Even then, they would fall to spells of a high enough level. Ainz sighed, there were really too many factors to consider... if he tried to think too far in the future he wouldn't even be able to focus on the task at hand properly. 

Once he had revealed himself, getting Neia to come into the Alley alone with him had been effortless. She apparently trusted him already, was it the auras from earlier? Without much more consideration, Ainz silently cast [Greater Hypnosis] and the girl’s shoulders slumped down in front of him. She was entranced. Her eyes were staring blankly ahead, but instead of her usual glare were two slowly moving spirals. It was only a visual effect for the spell, but he had to admit her eyes were much prettier like this. ' _Anything would be better than that death glare…_ ' This was merely the first session of hopefully many, so he couldn't be too forceful or his suggestions wouldn't take. He spoke carefully and quietly to the entranced girl. 

"Neia, you can hear me, can't you? Allow all of my suggestions to enter your mind, that's right… you're blank and relaxed for me. Everything I say to you is the truth… allow my words to become your thoughts." Ainz briefly wondered if he could use this spell to fix the programming blunder he had made with Albedo's code. "Neia, you trust the Sorcerer King. You know that His Majesty is a kind and generous ruler. His Majesty is righteous, his actions are just." Ainz slowly realized he should have written down the lines he wanted to say. Talking about himself like this was beyond embarrassing. "Umu... His Majesty is Justice, you will think that the Sorcerer King is always fair and just and that he truly wants what's best for everyone." Was he pushing it? How far could he go with Neia... And this stupid talking about himself in 3rd person, was it even necessary? He sighed. "You will start to scrutinize the flaws in your captain's leadership, and instead see my greatness in contrast, ignoring my flaws." That should do for now. 

"Neia, you will wake up on 3 with no memories of this trance. 1, 2, 3…" The conversation progressed normally with Neia suspecting nothing. Ainz's plan might have worked! 

~~~~

During the private meeting with the emissaries, Neia couldn't take her eyes off of His Majesty, the Sorcerer King. He had read the situation perfectly… he was really an excellent king! Neia scoffed at how disrespectfully her own captain could treat a ruler as natural as His Majesty. 

It wasn't long after that they appointed Neia as His Majesty's squire. Deep within her heart, she was excited to serve him, even if she didn't know why. 

Part 2

There were several days of travel from the Sorcerous Kingdom to the Holy Kingdom's bases. During this time, Ainz was struggling to get acquainted with the girl seated across from him. Neia Baraja. She had treated him as a king from the moment she had been placed into her role as a squire. Unfortunately, Ainz had no idea whether or not his suggestions had taken hold, mainly because of the way she was constantly glaring at him. His spell couldn't have failed, could it? Ainz gulped, which shouldn't have been possible but still happened. He had to do something about this. 

~~~~

Neia couldn't get enough of His Majesty. He was the kindest, fairest ruler she could imagine, he was beyond benevolent. She was proud to be his squire, and did her best to be as attentive as possible, both to give His Majesty a better impression of her and her kingdom, and also to treat him as he deserved. For some reason, when she looked at him, the phrase "His Majesty is justice" popped into her head. If not for the eyes she had inherited, there surely would have been visible hearts held within her adoring stares. 

Over the course of the next few days, His Majesty showed his kindness and concern for her over and over again, and she was ecstatic to be able to serve such a thoughtful king, even if it was only temporary. He had even made a thoughtful suggestion, to take her to a church that she may pray. He pointed out that it must have been hard as someone of her faith to go days without prayer or worship. He even offered to teleport her with him, back to a temple in the Sorcerous Kingdom so she may have a suitable place. Neia had staunchly denied, it was an unnecessary drain on his mana, and he shouldn't go out of his way for someone like her, but His Majesty had, of course, insisted that if it was for her benefit then it must be done. He was concerned about her health and wanted her to be the best squire that she could be, to honor the Sorcerous Kingdom. Finally relenting, Neia caved, and they teleported back to a temple in an instant. It was after hours, since the reason they had made the trip was that the procession had stopped for the night, so the room was empty. His Majesty, even though he could doubtlessly see in the dark, waved his hand and a magical light encompassed the room, illuminating it perfectly. "There, is that better? I'm sure you can see alright now." Neia sighed dreamily in response at how natural of a leader he truly was. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" She answered genuinely. Though it was not her kingdom, the layout had enough in common with the places of worship Neia had been to in the Holy Kingdom that she felt right at home. 

~~~~

Of course, before Neia could get started, Ainz had to enact his real plan. He had really wanted to get them alone to reduce the chance of them being spotted. Whether or not the hypnotic suggestions he had given the girl worked, he had no idea. What he did know was that repeated conditioning would be more effective… and the effect would be stronger if he could make it more memorable somehow. He was aware her conscious mind would forget everything… but her subconscious might be easier conditioned if her devotion to him was tied to a more basic desire… like arousal. 

This was purely for the benefit of the conditioning, so Ainz himself was completely indifferent about violating the young woman in any way. He wouldn't be deriving any pleasure or arousal from her plight, it just didn't bother him in the slightest. Without hesitation, he cast [Greater Hypnosis]. It was cold, clinical, calculated… and she fell into trance instantaneously, just as she had before. It would have been more interesting had there been some token resistance to the spell, but the level difference between the caster and the target was so great that it could only take hold immediately. Some part of Ainz would have liked to see the girl's reaction and realization before losing herself to his power, but it wasn't exactly a priority for one of the undead. 

Ainz mused to himself… _an undead should have been the enemy of this girl's nation. They hated his kind with a passion._ Ainz wished he could feel any such passion at all… whenever his emotions got too strong they were suppressed, and that was that. Still, Ainz could feel the full range of them in smaller quantities. As he overlooked the girl, slumped down slightly in front of him, the emotion he felt was arousal. Ainz had no libido to speak of, but he still felt the sensations in his head, in small amounts. Honestly, he was surprised, the girl wasn't comparable to the world-class beauties of the Great Tomb of Nazarick… but there was something different about her. Maybe it was that he didn't think of her as one of his children… maybe it was that the loyalty he had cultivated within her had been his own doing. 

He was lost in thought as he watched her eyes… she was blank, empty-minded… and in the place of her usual glare were two moving spirals. She was deeply entranced, staring blankly at him, almost drooling. All he could think as he looked her over was that her eyes were much prettier like this. Neia… that girl. Hm. What should he do with her to instill loyalty to him with a fervor and passion that would inevitably spread to others? His voice boomed as he spoke, and the words were easily absorbed by the blank minded woman. "Neia… from now on, you worship the Sorcerer King. The Sorcerer King is your _passion._ You love spreading the word about His Majesty, the Sorcerer King. Love it so much in fact that it is your fetish… it is your fantasy." Her own desires were being overwhelmed that she may be useful to him as the spreader of his word. His envoy, his priestess… she would found his church and teach everyone the greatness of Ainz Ooal Gown. Personally, if she had to. "Neia… get down on your knees and pray… worship. Touch yourself. Let the arousal build within you and reinforce your desire to obey and serve me. This is how you show your religious devotion… you will only touch yourself thinking of my greatness. Remember. His Majesty is Justice!" Ainz spoke with a confidence he did not possess, and he wasn't sure where these actions and ideas had come from… but they were definitely working! 

Neia was quite the sight, she had dropped to her knees in a feverishly obedient haze. Her kingdom’s robes, normally so chaste, seemed to be practically a parody of themselves. With her position on the ground, her skirt was hiked up, and whatever undergarments she had been wearing were obscured from sight completely. The boots she wore went up past her thighs, making her all the more alluring as she blankly and obediently worked her fingers between her legs. She didn’t even really seem aware that the object of her devotion and worship was currently beside her, watching the show she was putting on.

The soon-to-be paladin moaned blissfully, but Ainz could hear her softly repeating the words he had just programmed into her. “Worship… the Sorcerer King… Love… His Majestyyy is Justice… ahhnn…” Her body was quivering, the pleasure helping the suggestions sink in so deeply. Ainz continued, unmoved by the show she was witlessly putting on for him. “Serving His Majesty is a religious experience for you. Fantasizing, touching yourself… all for His Majesty. His Majesty can do no wrong. Talking about, thinking about, speaking to His Majesty… it reminds you of how good it feels to worship him properly.” 

With every word, her movements intensified, moans growing louder. She was whimpering with lust and desire as every suggestion took over her mind all over again. Every thought was wiped away by every new sentence from her God. Neia had never needed to cum so badly, had never been so horny… and one orgasm wouldn’t be enough to sate her lust. If she was in her right mind, she wouldn’t even know how many it would take. “On your knees, touching yourself… there is no greater pleasure than worshipping His Majesty… and this pleasure? It’s just for you. No one else gets to feel this bliss, because you deserve it, as the priestess, the emissary of the words of His Majesty. You will be my prophet, my messenger, become the founder of a system of belief that _knows_ I can do no wrong.” Ainz hoped his words were sufficient, they were spoken with a confidence he definitely did not possess. The squire’s body certainly seemed to think they were. 

“This is your reward for obedience. Let no one else know of your worship or the bliss that fills you when you serve my will. Now, orgasm. Let these suggestions become your reality, let every aspect of them reinforce the desires and behaviors that they program so deeply inside of you.” Neia’s body shuddered as she screamed, the order taking her over the edge so easily, leaving a puddle of lust beneath her. A quick order to redress herself appropriately, and unaware or uncaring that he was leaving her unsatisfied, Ainz simply said “Awaken” and all of the memories of the spell were blanked from her mind. 

Neia’s body was flush, her heart pounding. She was aroused, wet… and she had no idea what had happened. A person thinking rationally might have realized the powerful undead magic caster had something to do with the sensation, but Neia’s new mind was incapable of such a blasphemous thought. Ainz, His Majesty the Sorcerer King, was infallible, and she trusted him implicitly. His majestic voice boomed, tossing her out of her confused reverie. “Are you alright Neia? You seem flush.” Neia couldn’t assert herself eagerly enough. “Yes Your Majesty! Your servant is grateful… thank you for allowing this humble squire to pray in a place of worship such as this.” Her mind rushed… had she deferred enough? He deserved the utmost reverence and respect.   
  
“Very well then,.think nothing of it, we best be getting back to the caravan for the night then yes?” With a wave of his hand and the silent cast of a spell, they were returned to camp for the night. 

Part 3

Neia had never liked to think of unnecessary things, she was always happy to push herself harder, dedicate herself to her work, her studying, her training… Unfortunately, much to Neia’s frustration, her body and mind had seemingly found a new pastime. Neia couldn’t stop thinking about the Sorcerer King, but that wasn’t really the issue. The real problem was that Neia couldn’t keep her hand out of her panties. Neia had masturbated for hours last night, and not managed to satisfy herself, not managed to quench her desires, seemingly at all. If she didn’t know any better, she might assume she had been cursed, afflicted with lust. Still, no matter how many hours she dedicated to fingerfucking herself throughout the night, the arousal, and the deep flush that came with it, stayed with her throughout the day. Maybe something about traveling with royalty… or being little more than a servant, had awakened something submissive within her? 

It didn’t help that with every show of kindness His Majesty had shown her, her body had ached and throbbed all over again. He insisted on gifting her things, treasures from his kingdom surely, and seemingly refused to take no for an answer. Neia really had no choice but to enjoy his graciousness as a ruler, but her body was dead set on interpreting the kindness and generosity as a different kind of action. She was certain that when she had been gifted the bow Ultimate Shooting Star Super she hadn’t been intended to fuck herself with it, but it all just seemed so irresistible. In that moment she had knelt before the king and sworn her fealty in an effort to debase herself. Afterwards? The arousal didn’t seem to be making it any easier to compose herself in conversations, considering her ramblings to anyone who would listen about how great The Sorcerer King was. She really went through her days in a lustful haze, waiting for the moment she could be alone and worship the Sorcerer King… worship. Where had that thought come from? That word… it was right, he deserved to be worshipped… but something still seemed unusual about it, in the context of fucking her brains out as eagerly as she could.

As Neia gazed longingly at Ainz across from their shared carriage, she couldn’t help but notice the air of purity… no, divinity, that surrounded him. She felt no fear, only trust (and the ever-present arousal she tried so hard to ignore). With his halo of obsidian radiance, could he really be considered a member of the undead? Surely he was closer to a god… 

For Ainz’s part, the girl's murderous glare was as disconcerting as always. Had she realized what he had done to her? Her violent stare seemed to be always watching him like a hawk, with endless disapproval. The human part of him shuddered in discomfort. Had he ruined the trust that he had built up with the girl? She had seemed so… eagerly on his side, during each of the meetings they had had with the Holy Kingdom’s leadership. If someone on their side could break the effects of his spell… could Ainz have made a mistake? As unlikely as it seemed… if that was the case, this plan was doomed to fail from the start. Ainz was willing to engage in a battle of strength, but a battle of wits might prove beyond him. Ainz prepared his spells and cast the buffs he intended to use one after the other. [Silent Magic] [Boost Magic] [Penetrate Magic] [Extend Magic] [Greater Hypnosis]. Without show or fanfare, Neia sunk into a trance, spirals overtaking her hawk-like gaze instantly. To Ainz, it seemed no different than the other times the girl had fallen under his spell… 

But to Neia, the difference was the world. Ainz was quite possibly the strongest magic caster in the entire plane of existence, and he had set his sights on breaking the weak mind of a low-level magic caster. Neia hadn’t exactly ever had much in the way of preparation. Up until this point, she had remembered the key to resisting mental manipulation magic, and it wasn’t like that had done much to help her. However, at the moment? Neia was far too distracted for that to even be a relevant factor. Keeping her head clear when she was this horny, this enthralled by the presence of _the_ Sorcerer King? That was an impossible task. Ainz’s spell slipped past any of Neia’s non-existent defenses as effortlessly as if _she_ hadn’t even been present in the first place. Neia’s consciousness dropped. It sunk like a stone, any trace of her being present was buried so deeply under the helpless sway of the spell that nothing could have possibly remained but obedience and submission. Neia’s very soul was on display, to be changed, and edited, at will. The core of who Neia was as a person was as vulnerable as if she had never been a person in the first place. Ainz’s words could shape Neia’s existence. who she was, how she had been, how she would be. 

“Very well then Neia… let’s finalize your programming. Finalize who you are, and who you will be for the glory of Ainz Ooal Gown, and The Great Tomb of Nazarick.” Ainz repeated the suggestions he had given her in the previous sessions, before adding more into her concrete programming. “Weakness is a sin, and you? You will strive to be strong for me. For the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown! You will deliver my message… and you will enjoy every second of it… spreading the faith, until the whole world is as devout and faithful to me as you are. You belong to the Sorcerous Kingdom, you are my property.” 

The simple words were enough, Neia was rewritten, but Ainz wasn’t done. “Neia Baraja, squire of the Sorcerous Kingdom… the spirals in your eyes are the real you. You will remain entranced for me… You will never truly be awake ever again. Because my influence over you, my power over you… will never fade. My suggestions will never fade. You belong like this, entranced, you belong to me. Your eyes look much prettier when you’re entranced… that dark glare simply fades away, replaced… with obedience and devotion to the cause. As you spread my word, as you spread the glory of my kingdom, you will be faceless… your eyes concealed beneath this mask.” Ainz pressed the intricately carved golden visor onto the girl's face, her spiral eyes concealed beneath. “No one will ever know how helplessly lost and entranced you truly are. You will act as you would when awake… in complete servitude to me… but letting all of my suggestions run through your mind instead of idle thoughts. Now rise before me, servant of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

~~~~

Months later:

Neia stood on stage, giving a speech to hundreds of followers. The crowd was a diverse mix of the regulars and the curious. Every time Neia gave a speech, the crowd got so much larger, more followers, more devoted to her cause. More devoted to her cause. They all watched, wrapped up in her every word. She played the crowd like an expert… influence seeping into her words that would sway those who didn’t believe. Not one of the members of the audience knew what was going on beneath Neia’s extravagant armor and visor. Neia was creaming herself endlessly. Spirals swayed in her eyes beneath the visor, the enthusiastic speech unaffected by her otherwise blank gaze. Whenever a new listener heard the glory of the Sorcerer King from her mouth, Neia came. She couldn’t stop, she had no need to, the pleasure wouldn’t interrupt her flow. The speeches were daily lately, for good reason… this was the pleasure Neia had earned. Neia would remain forever faithful to His Majesty the Sorcerer King. She couldn’t afford to show weakness… and she knew that letting this endless pleasure interrupt her speech would count as such. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some related art from Mr. Scade! I commissioned these to help him out.
> 
> http://imgur.com/a/tmllSzH


End file.
